The Renegades Chapter 7
Author's note Sorry for the late update. If anything, I'll do two next time, OK? This may seem like a dreadful chapter, but I think it opens a lot of oportunity. Thanks! XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:42, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Janari smiled as she quietly snuck up behind Kazuki. They had stopped training in favor of resting and as everyone else departed, Kazuki stayed behind. Janari, being...well, Janari, noticed and decided that it’d be best to...surprise Kazuki. “Hey!” She said as she popped up from behind him. “What’cha doing?” She giggled as she watched him jump in the air in surprise. “OH~ You should work on that. I could’ve been a monster or something.” “Yeah, well I wasn’t really expecting anyone to still be here.” He mumbled. “Well I am' '''pretty sneaky.” She said, leaning over his shoulder. “What’s that?” “What’s what?” “That book.” “What book?” Janari smirked- he was trying to place this game, huh? This is the game she’s played about a million times- and she won, of course, because she was just awesome like that. Janari put her arm around his neck, but had it hanging off of his shoulder. “Now don’t play dumb with me...” She whispered as she leaned into him. “What is that book?” She watched with amusement as he began to blush. “N-nothing,” He muttered. “It’s nothing.” “Now, now,” she said. “Nothing to be ashamed of. Remember earlier when we were getting weapons? And I didn’t get one?” Kazuki nodded. “I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re with the Titans. And we don’t want that, now do we?” “I’m not with the Titans.” Kazuki said. “It’s a shame you think that way.” “It’s a shame you can’t tell your teammate what a book is.” Janari said, standing up. “We don’t want any mistrusting, now do we?” She smiled. Kazuki visibly shivered. “It’s...it’s my private book, okay?” He told her. “I write down battle plans and stuff in here.” Janari made an “o” shape in her mouth. “Do you have any for us?” “I haven’t seen any of us in action long enough to make any. And you didn’t get a weapon like you said. So that’s a bit of a blocker.” Janari giggled. “I suppose you’re right. Come. Follow me.” She led him to the shooting range. “The shooting range? Why here?” Kazuki asked. Janari giggled. “You wanted to see how good I am? Well look at this.” They were a good 20 feet away from the target, but Janari pulled out two guns from her pockets. “Where did you-” Kazuki was cut off by at least 10 gunshots, 6 of which made his ears ring. “Why would you do that?!” He angrily asked to the smiling girl. “Look.” Against his better judgement, he turned to the bullseye. There was a hole in the middle which took up at least more than half of the circle. “I...what did you do?” “Hachiman’s my father,” Janari explained. “So of course I would have excellent marksmanship.” “Must be pretty cool...” Kazuki breathe. “I mean, your dad's a God of War. Could he bless us?” Janari began to laugh. “Aren't we blessed enough with me on here?” She said. “What's a blessing is that we were even able to make this and not get caught. Isn't that nice?” Kazuki nodded as she began to walk away. “Oh, and next time, don't hide anything from me. Or I ''will kill you.” Janari said as she walked out of the door. Kazuki stood there, speechless. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page